No es otro fic de Orgullo y Prejuicio
by LoathingThee
Summary: Breve introducción de lo que algún día podría llegar a ser un fic: Lisa odia Orgullo y Prejuicio, odia a Elizabeth y más que nada, a Darcy
1. Principio del fin

NO ES OTRO FIC DE ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO

Capítulo 1: Principio del fin

"_Me gustaban las canciones de amor"_

Sí. Leyeron bien. No es otro fic de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_.

Esto es _Orgüicio y Prejullo_.

Está bien. Ni a mí me dio gracia.

Y eso que me río de cualquier cosa.

Aunque, pensándolo bien… la diéresis de "orgüicio" luce bastante hilarante. Como una carita feliz.

¿Estoy escuchando sus risas? No. Eso me sonó más bien como un: "Estoy esperando a leer la historia y la idiota de la narradora no hace más que tener alucinaciones".

Allons-y. O como se escriba.

Y cuando uno piensa que las cosas no pueden ser peor en una trágica vida de dieciséis años, uno se da cuenta de que su nombre está maldito.

Tiempo: Primer día de clases. Día del principio del fin de mi vida.

Lugar: Salón de Literatura.

–Bienvenidos, soy la profesora Pezuela –se presentó una mujer de alrededor de cuarenta y comenzó a pasar lista. Lo que significa una corta siesta hasta que gritan:

– ¿Lisa Benegas?

– ¿Qué? –pregunté tratando de disimular un bostezo.

La mujer, en vez de mirarme amenazadoramente y sacer la ametralladora de su bolso de Mary Poppins, sonrió con cara de "feliz cumpleaños".

Yo puse una cara… interesante.

– ¿Son tus padres fanáticos de Jane Austen?

–No.

¿Mi madre leer algo que no sea una revista? ¿Y mi padre algo que no sea escrito por unos de esos machistas filósofos?

–Tu nombre es prácticamente igual a Elizabeth Bennet… Tené cuidado con los Jorges y los Guillermos –me guiñó el ojo y siguió con los demás, omitiendo dramáticas profecías literarias.

¿Cuántas personas conocés con el nombre de Lisa Betina Benegas? Ninguna. Lo que nos lleva a tres posibles conclusiones:

1. No conocés nada del mundo.

2. Soy la única rara con ese nombre.

3. Todas las con ese nombre se suicidaron antes de llegar a edad adulta.

Además, ¿desde cuándo Lisa B. Benegas es parecido a Elizabeth Bennet? Ya me habían dicho que esa profesora estaba loca, pero no que necesitaba un cuarto con paredes acolchonadas y una camisa de fuerza.

Y fue ese día, después de lo dicho por la profesora Cecilia Pezuela, también conocida como "Chechu Pezuela" (o ¡Che! ¡Chupe Suelas!), que me compré un librito llamado _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Lo leí entonces por primera vez.

Por primera vez lo odié. El principio estaba bien, Elizabeth le taba su merecido al creído, insoportable antisocial de Darcy. Pero, ¿por qué razón debía aceptarlo luego? ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de que nunca se iban a llevar bien?

Lo de Lydia sólo lo había hecho por conveniencia, al igual que lo de Bingley y Jane.

Por eso Elizabeth lo perdonó. Pero el perdón no hace que te cases con cualquiera… aunque, si uno tiene en cuenta que Darcy era rico…

Lizzy era una interesada, y para colmo, terca. No entiendo cómo llegó a ser uno de los personajes más queridos de la literatura.

Jo March era mejor. Ella tuvo que rechazar a Laurie. Eso es mucho más real. Tiene más sentido.

Ahora estoy en casa. Siento _E! Entertainment Television_ ensordecedoramente llegar desde el living. De forma inútil, trato de mirar el techo, bloquear todo ruido molesto. De forma inútil, traté de ignorar el hecho de que mi madre es total y completamente insoportable.

Papá está en su oficina, encerrado, escribiendo uno de sus artículos filosóficos.


	2. En el que se aprecia mi ingenio

NO ES OTRO FIC DE ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO

Capítulo 2: En el que se aprecia mi ingenio

"_Because the sky is blue it makes me cry"_

_("Porque el cielo es azul, me hace llorar")_

"_Y como Lady Macbeth lavarás tus manos"_

–Sigo sin entender porqué te molesta tanto ese libro. Después de las mil millones de veces que te obligué a leerlo, obvio que ni lo tocaste. Pero cuando una profesora loca lo menciona como parte de sus alucinaciones, instantáneamente lo devorás de cabo a rabo.

Aparenté escuchar a mi prima, Desdémona. Sí, ese es su nombre.

Bueno, no. Su nombre es tan aburrido que me rehúso a mencionarlo, por lo que de aquí en más y para siempre la llamaré así.

– ¡Desdémona! Claro que a vos no te voy a hacer caso, estás demasiado cuerda, por lo que no valoro tu juicio de valor.

Paren un segundo. Un juicio de valor. Si para mí no tiene valor… ¿qué es? ¿Un juicio?

– ¿Desde cuándo me llamo Desdémona?

– Desde que Lady Macbeth me dejó de gustar –sonreí mostrando mis dientes. –El jurado decreta que ahora es hora de hablar de algo más productivo.

– ¿La *_ligera_* de Azul ahora está con Naxi? –comentó a modo de pregunta.

Esa frase tiene mucho que comentar. Y supongo que gran parte de lo que tenga para decir va a ser definitorio en sus vidas, como todo lo aquí narrado. Es por eso que lo relataré antes de expresar mi respuesta ante tal controversial comentario.

NOTA 1: Moderaré el lenguaje con frases y palabras literarias a la usanza antigua para darle a este NO-FIC un nivel académico.

NOTA 2: Azul es una hueca, o mejor dicho cráneo vacuo, que, como bien dijo Desdémona, es como una pluma al viento.

NOTA 3: Naxi, por pocos conocido como Anaximandro, es el merecido hijo de tales padres capaces de condenar a su hijo con un nombre semejante. Lo que significa que, a pesar de ser "alto, blanco y rubio, en el habla muy cortés", será vilipendiado por sus acaudalados fondos y usado por el status. No obstante, gracias a su perceptible escasez de neuronas, le es imposible ejercer un mal voluntario.

NOTA 4: Desdémona tiene tan poca vida que se interesa por tales adefesios.

–Debería llamarse Verde, si tanto le gusta el color.

Queridos lectores, si es que existen, son estos comentarios los que dibujan mi carácter e ingenio. Dólares, Verde, dólares. Me siento Peter Pan. Pero no el pelirrojo de la pluma en la cabeza. No. el rubio de la de personas, y cuando uno habla de Roma, el lugar al que llevan todos los caminos, es inevitable que un romano aparezca. Aunque…

¿Anaximandro no era griego?

– ¡Hey, che! ¿Sos griego? –grito de la nada.

Él inútilmente se dio vuelta y nos miró desconcertado.

– ¿Griego?

–Sí, de Grecia, que es un país _azul_ y blanco –respondo tratando de parecer enigmática.

– ¡Lisa!

¿Recién se da cuenta que soy yo?

– ¡El cielo es azul! –y empieza a llorar.

Esto parece sacado de _Because _de los Beatles.

Desdémona le preguntó si había habido algún problema con Azul. Como siempre. Tan considerada.

– La encontré con Rodrigo.

– ¿Entonces? –. Rodrigo era el presunto mejor amigo de Naxi.

– CON Rodrigo –repitió mirando el vacío.

Desdémona abrió la boca perpleja. Yo tiré una bolita de papel que le cayó dentro. Se atragantó y Naxi y yo rodamos en el piso de risa mientras Desdémona se moría con la cara violeta.


	3. De alabanzas y asistentes

NO ES OTRO FIC DE ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO

Capítulo 3: De alabanzas y asistentes

"_See the man that boy could be"_

_("Mirá el hombre que pudiera se chico")_

El riiiiiiing nos recordó que eso sólo era un recreo y que debíamos volver a la cárcel, también conocida como filosofía, que por mera casualidad compartía con _Anaximandro_.

– ¡Anaximandrow! –gritó el pseudo-filósofo que se hace pasar por profesor, abanicándose con el manojo de papiros.

–Hermócrates –todos hicimos una reverencia.

Tomé asiento al lado de la lágrima viva que antes solía ser Naxi. Cuando comenzó a dictar el profesor, esta lágrima miró su birome azul y rompió en llanto, como si eso fuera posible.

– ¡Azul! –sollozó.

No entiendo. No dice nada de su mejor amigo. Todos saben que él es el verdadero culpable. La de frágil virtud, Azul, era ducha en librarse de la tentación. Cayendo en ella. Y cuando semejante Rodrigo se le aparecía y se le tiraba, era de esperarse que su natural reacción no sea alejarlo de una cachetada.

Detestable. Simplemente detestable. Por lo que no negaré en mis declaraciones haber incentivado el odio inocente de Naxi hacia su ex BFF.

De la nada, se siente una insoportable voz nasal.

–Profesor, ¿puedo hablar con mi hermano?

–Srta. Chiara sin-nombre-filosófico, tiene mi autorización.

Ella lo raptó. A Naxi. A-Naxi-mandro.

Hermócrates se desmayó por la ausencia de su alumno preferido. Un par de olfas fueron a socorrerlo mientras el resto de la clase herbal empezó a gritar descontroladamente: "¡Hora libre!", tirando hojas de las carpetas de los olfas por todos lados. Y yo, la inadaptada social, salí del salón y me fui a la oficina del preceptor Iván.

– ¡Vania! –le grité, mientras me sentaba en su silla y escribía en todos sus papeles un "Ваня" (Vania).

–Lisa, ¿qué hacés? ¿Te escapaste del salón otra vez? No puedo seguir cubriéndote…

–Nahh, Hermo estiró la pata, y yo me vine a "avistarte".

Iván sonrió con sus dientes perfectos. Y yo lo miré de nuevo. ¿Los preceptores podían lucir así? Parecía un personaje de serie de colegios privados en las que las flacas se metían con los apuestos preceptores.

Pero no era así. Me gustaba hablar con él, y los cinco años que me llevaba no se notaban cuando hablábamos de mis impresiones del mundo. Sentada en su silla giratoria, puse mis pies sobre la pila de autorizaciones, y él se sentó en la otra silla, la del otro lado del escritorio, trayéndola a mi lado.

Sin tocar la puerta, alguien entró. O más bien un imbécil. Rodrigo, el mismísimo, se encontraba en el umbral mirando cómo nos atragantábamos de risa.

–No sabía que tuvieras asistente, Iván –dijo fríamente.

–El ocupado Sr. Vania no puede atenderle, Mr. Roderigo, pero puede esperar parado afuera arrancándose uno por uno los pelos de sus cejas y pestañas –sonreí con voz eficiente.

–El Sr. Del Prado necesita unas fichas –exigió sin deferencia alguna hacia Iván, rebajándolo e ignorándome.

Cuando cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo, los dos nos miramos en silencio.

–Hay personas odiables en este mundo –comento.

– ¿Vos también lo odiás?

– ¿No se supone que los preceptores no deben expresar su odio hacia los alumnos? ¿No es poco ético?

Bufó y soltó otra de sus sonrisas rompecorazones.

Por si les agarró la duda, Iván es ruso. O por lo menos lo es en mi imaginación. Por eso le digo Ваня.

– ¿Desde cuándo sabés ruso?

Sonreí yo, esta vez, y me volví al salón para encontrarme con un revivido Hermócrates y un lloroso Naxi.


	4. Escupitajos y ninfas

NO ES OTRO FIC DE ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO

Capítulo 4: Escupitajos y ninfas

"_I started to cry, which started the whole world laughing"_

_("Empecé a llorar, lo que hizo que todo el mundo se riera")_

Y la ninfómana se cruzó en mi camino. Y no pude evitar gritarle. Esas cosas que nos impone la naturaleza como impulsos y que no está dentro de nuestra calidad de humanos evitar.

– ¡Oh, bella ninfa! ¡Ligereza personificada!

Claro que Azul se dio vuelta con los ojos del color de su nombre sin denotar confusión.

Corre hacia mí en cámara lenta y me abraza. Yo me quedé con cara de "¿qué carajo?".

–Azul. Azul. ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto sin modificar mi expresión.

–Necesitaba abrazar a alguien –repuso inocentemente.

Abrazar a alguien. Ahora la entendía. No era fácil para ella encontrar a alguien a quién abrazar que sólo quisiera abrazarla y no lo demás.

Por sobre su hombro pude ver a ese tal Roderigou caminando también por la cuadra en donde estaba la salida de la escuela, observándonos de reojo. Parecía querer evitarnos, pero cuando Azul se incorporó, se quedó estático mirándonos.

¿Qué demonios?

Sí. Una castellanización deformada de "what the hell?".

Okay. Vamos a organizar mis ideas.

UNO: Naxi y Rodrigo son mejores amigos.

DOS: Azul es una ninfómana.

TRES: Naxi suele pensar bien de la gente.

CUATRO: Rodrigo no.

CINCO: Naxi salía con Azul.

SEIS: Rodrigo estuvo con Azul.

SIETE: Rodrigo tenía que saber que Naxi los iba a ver.

OCHO: Azul es inocente, no puede evitar su naturaleza.

NUEVE: Naxi es demasiado tonto para ser culpable.

DIEZ: Creo que tenemos un ganador…

Así que sonreí idióticamente (sí, al ser una criatura superior tengo el derecho a inventar palabras) al caminar hacia Rodrigo y comuniqué: –And the winner is… vos, imbécil.

Y le rompí la nariz. Bueno. No. en verdad sólo le pegué _emocionalmente_. Pero les aseguro que duele más. Creo. Ah, y por si no se dieron cuenta, aprendí a contar hasta diez.

Corrí hacia la casa de Desdémona, seguro que ella ya había llegado, y me mandé adentro desde la ventana del baño. Sigilosamente, entré en su cuarto. Ella estaba haciendo la tarea, tirada en su cama. Y cantando She Came In Through The Bathroom Window salté arriba de ella.

– ¡Aaarrrgggghhh! –gritó, como siempre que lo hago. –Lisa, ¿algún día vas a entrar por la puerta?

–Nunca me voy a cansar de esto. Tengo que contarte cosas.

–Escupí –típico de mi prima.

–Rodrigo lo hizo a propósito.

–Sería un poco raro si se hubiera agarrado a Azul "sin querer" un lunes a la tarde.

–No entendés. A él no le interesa Azul. Le importa Naxi.

– ¡¿Es gay?

– ¡No! Sólo quiere cagarle la vida. No puede soportar que sea feliz. Aunque la tesis de que sea gay no me parece del todo desechable, que sea un cerdo egoísta me parece más razonable.

.

**Bueno, subí cuatro capítulos de un tirón, lo que es altamente inusual en mí. Pero cualquier cosa antes de enfrentar mi destino: una trágica muerte ante examiners de Cambrish (see, Cambridge). Espero que esto no sea demasiado para los lectores…**

**¡Suerte! (Para mí)**

**Fer**


	5. Amantes, celos y perplejidad

NO ES OTRO FIC DE ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO

Capítulo 5: Amantes, celos y perplejidad

"_¿Dónde más vas a ir?"_

Miércoles. Una vez más, refugiada en la oficina de Vania.

– ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¡YO NO LE HICE NADA A LA SUPLENTE! –entró un chico gritando desquiciadamente. Calló al verme a mí sola sentada en el sillón giratorio de cuero, de espaldas. Giré dramáticamente hacia él y lo miré fijamente.

–Eh… perdón, ¿Iván?

–Sí, amorcito, soy Iván, pero travestido –le dije con voz masculina.

Se empezó a reír. – ¿Lisa Benegas?

– ¿Soy famosa? Ah, cierto que sí lo soy. ¿Tu nombre?

–Estéfano Rosakoff, a su servicio.

– ¡Stiva! –grité y salté hacia él, abrazándolo.

Y otra vez se abrió la puerta. Oh. No. Vania.

Instantáneamente nos separamos.

– ¡Benegas, Rosakoff! ¡¿Qué les dije de no traer a sus amantes a mi oficina?

Balbuceé una ridícula explicación de mi fascinación por el apellido ruso.

–Iván, venía a decir que yo no le hice nada a la suplente. Ella se largó a llorar cuando me negué a escribir mi dirección de correo electrónico en su lista. No es mi culpa ser tan irresistible.

Me reí histéricamente. Stiva no era feo. Bastante musculoso, sin ningún rasgo particular en su cara más allá de su cómica expresión. Pero de ahí a ser un rompecorazones como Vania… eso ya estaba lejos.

El preceptor nos volvió a dejar solos, no sin antes mirarme fijamente con expresión inexpresiva. ¿Eh?

–Alguien está celoso acá –comentó Estéfano.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Stiva?

–Iván. Pero, ¿por qué me decís Stiva?

– Me estás jodiendo, ¿no? Sos _ruso,_ ¡tenés que saber que tu sobrenombre es Stiva!

–No soy ruso –contestó seriamente, y de la nada explotó de risa. Yo también. A pesar de que estaba enojada y confundida por lo que él había dicho de Iván. Tumbada de la risa en el suelo, logré arrastrarme hasta la silla giratoria en la que estaba sentada antes.

Con otro dramático giro, lo miré profesionalmente, mordiendo la parte de atrás de una birome.

–A ver, Stiva, en mi mano tengo una birome y sobre el escritorio tengo las fichas de amonestaciones. Decime qué querías decir sobre Vania o no me va a temblar el pulso al firmar las amonestaciones.

– ¿Tenés algún trauma especial con lo ruso?

Levanté mi ceja derecha. Puso cara de susto, y se dio cuenta de que le convenía hablar.

–Eh… no soy quién para juzgar, pero tener una relación con un adulto, que, además es tu preceptor, no es precisamente lo más sano –titubeó un poco.

– ¿Qué? –solté perpleja.

Repitió lo anteriormente dicho de forma un poco más fluida. Para guardar las apariencias, me reí en su cara, cuando en verdad, si bien no estaba triste, me daban ganas de llorar.

Vania.

Iván. Mi preceptor.

¿Al ojo ajeno le parecíamos demasiado cercanos? ¿O acaso era porque el tal Estéfano consumía demasiado? A mí no me gustaba Iván. O por lo menos nunca se me había cruzado por la mente.

En otra vida, posiblemente él hubiera sido ideal para mí. Pero _en otra vida_. Definitivamente no acá y ahora. ¿En qué mierda estoy pensando? ¿Estoy siquiera considerando la idea? Era más que obvio que un flaco como él no iba a mirar a una pendeja como yo.

– ¿Lisa? –sentí un no tan suave golpe en mi hombre.

– ¡¿Qué? –grité de la nada después de haber pasado unos minutos en silencio.

Stiva me miraba fijamente como si frente a sus ojos hubiera un animal enjaulado luchando por salir. Cautelosamente, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo. Dentro del puño cerrado tenía eso que había tomado del bolsillo. Con un aullido salvaje lo arroja hacia mi cabeza.

Y se va corriendo.

Veo en el suelo de madera el plástico rosa. Una vez más me río histéricamente.

Stiva me había tirado una plancha de cápsulas de pastillas.

Actron Mujer. Forte.

.

**Eh, no recuerdo haber recibido reviews en el capítulo anterior, pero ya fue. No me las merezco (no es un comentario emo! Es una simple observación). Pero si alguien llega a leer esto, tened piedad, ¡reviewead!**

**Fer**


End file.
